


Ever Again

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Homesickness, Poetry, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Frodo to his dearest uncle, Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Again

_How I remember those days,  
listening to you tell your tales,  
wishing for more and more,  
wondering about the wide world,  
imagining adventures of my own,  
will I ever see you again?_

_How I remember my old life,  
listening to the breeze in the meadows,  
feeling the sun's rays dance upon me,  
smelling the rich aroma I love so much,  
tasting the fruits and ales of the Shire,  
will I ever see it again?_


End file.
